Where'd You Go?
by freedomnova
Summary: Felicity moved away when her father got sick agreeing to come back to the city when she could, but when Oliver threw her a going away party he and Felicity got to close to each other. Now three years later Felicity is returning to the city with a secret she doesn't want anyone to find out. She tries to push Oliver away and anyone who could come close to guessing what she's hiding.
1. Chapter 1

**AN-So randomly got this idea. I know I know I should be working on the current stories I have, but once I get an idea I have to write it down or its all I can think about. **

* * *

She sat in the living room of her two-bedroom apartment looking over the email again and again. She couldn't believe she had agreed to go back and work for Oliver or rather Walter who had taken over as CEO again. It had almost been three years since she had left the City. She thought about the night she left Oliver threw her a going away party at his mansion while that wasn't her type of thing she had enjoyed herself. Images of that night flashed through her mind, perhaps she had enjoyed herself a little too much. She had allowed herself to let go and do more then just sip on a little wine. She had done shots and kept up with Oliver and Dig. Boy was that a stupid idea. Why hadn't she thought clearly she hadn't gotten that drunk since college let alone with the man she had worked for. She knew Oliver hadn't wanted her to go, but she had to her father needed her help he had been really sick so she had transferred promising when she could she would come back. Back then that had seemed like a wonderful idea.

Over the three years she had been gone she let herself fall out of touch with Oliver and Dig. She knew she didn't belong in their world. Mostly in Oliver's world, both worlds. She wasn't the rich type that fit into his everyday public day and life. She also wasn't best suited for his after dark life. She missed those days of being part of something great, but in the recent years she knew she couldn't go back to that life. Not with how everything had changed. When she had first moved Oliver tried his best to keep talking to her, but she ignored his calls ignored his emails. It was better that way. When her father died a year after she moved she didn't return she couldn't not after everything. She did keep her attention on the city she knew that the Vigilantly was around while he wasn't seen as much he still did stand up against what ever injustice that happened in the city, but he was quieter now. Over the past year he had taken down some pretty bad men, men who made Felicity scared to go back. If anyone found out his secret, if anyone found out her secret she didn't want to know what would happen.

She was scared to go back after how she treated Oliver she knew he wouldn't be too happy about seeing her again. She wondered if Dig and him even still saw each other. She missed their smiles and all the laughs they used to share, but she knew if she went back it wouldn't be the same. The company she worked at now was a lot smaller then her last, it was now closing and she was out of a job. When Walter found out he waved a big paycheck in front of her and while she wanted to say no she couldn't just think of herself. The living room was almost completely empty except for the chair she sat on. Walter had paid a moving crew to come get all her stuff and move it back to the City. She would be following it all tomorrow. She knew she should be sleeping, but she couldn't what was she going to do? What was she going to say when she saw him again? He used to be her best friend, but now? Now he would just be a stranger again.

Everything had changed from how it used to be, and nothing would ever go back. And while at times she missed the past she wasn't sure if it was too great to begin with. While there was a thrill to her secret job it was dangerous. How many times since she agreed to help Oliver had she come close to death? She hadn't thought about it until she left the City, but someone shouldn't have his or her life risked that much especially if you have someone relying on you. She couldn't risk it she couldn't risk her life not anymore.

And Oliver he could never know her secret. She admired his work as the Arrow, but she couldn't be part of that anymore she couldn't risk anyone finding out especially Oliver. She didn't know how she could hide her secret moving back to the City, but she had. It was the only way she could make money not many were hiring, she had looked she had tried to find someone, anywhere but there, but in the end it was all she could find. She turned her head to look at the closed bedroom door and sighed tomorrow everything would change, tomorrow would begin a new life one she had thought she left behind. She stood up and walked to the open bedroom door knowing she should get some sleep or try her best before she got in the car tomorrow. She slowly walked to her room not wanting tomorrow to begin, not wanting to enter a world were she would have to keep so many secrets from those she had thought she would never have to.

* * *

Taking a deep breath Felicity stepped out of her car and looked up at the apartment building she would be living in. Last time she lived in the city she had what she thought was a pretty good apartment, but just by looking at the building she knew this new one would blow her old apartment out of the water. Walter called it a 'Company Apartment.' She wondered how many Techs' got a company apartment. Why did he want her here so bad? Her eyes fell onto a doorman, which almost caused her mouth to drop open; she wasn't this kind of girl. She had never lived in such a nice place. Especially in the last three years she had learned to really love the little things she had taken a major step down in her salary living in her hometown. Now she was back in Starling City with a major pay increase even from the last time she was here and moving into an apartment that she knew would have a view she only wondered which one it was.

She turned back to the cab and leaned into the back seat as the cabbie finished unloading the few suitcases she had packed since most her other things had already arrived. Hesitantly she pulled out her little girl who looked just like her mother. Big Blue eyes and long wavy blonde hair. The little girl rubbed her eyes as she woke up from the long drive, but instead of fully waking up she sleepily put her head on her mother's shoulder without making a sound.

"Thank-you." Felicity said with a smile as she handed the cabbie the fare for the cab.

"Can I help you?" The Doorman asked.

"Uh." She paused, "I think I'm moving in here." Maybe she had gotten the address wrong.

"Name?"

"Felicity Smoak." She shifted the little girl's weight onto her hip to get a better hold.

"Ms. Smoak." The man said with a smile as he waked over another man, "Yes we have been expecting you."

"Let me help you with your things." The second man." Told her as he picked up her suitcases, "I'll help you up to your apartment."

"This might sound silly, but what number is it?" she asked.

"It's the Penthouse Ms. Smoak." The doorman told her.

"Pen-Penthouse?" she stammered, "Really, just for me?"

The doorman gave her a strange look and nodded his head, "And your little girl."

"Sorry, Thanks." She tried to wrap her mind around not only having a nice apartment with a view, but now it was the penthouse as well. "This is going to take some getting used to." She mumbled as she followed the second man into the building.

"Huh?" The man asked.

"Nothing." She said quickly getting into the elevator with the man. She took another deep breath and tried to keep on her brave face, when in reality with every second she could feel her heart getting faster, how was she going to keep her secret? And why did Walter go through so much trouble and money to get her back here?

* * *

She still had a few days before she had to start work and she was already getting used to living in the City again. Defiantly different from her hometown, which while it wasn't a small town, it seemed small when you stood in the middle of the City. The past three years she had tried to convince herself that she hadn't really liked the City, but the past few days reminded her how much she had missed it. Especially at this time of year, Christmas.

"Mama." The little girl said softly looking up to Felicity with her beautiful blue eyes. "Look Santa!" She squealed excited as the past a small petting zoo in the park, "And Reindeer!"

"Yes." She said with a smile.

"Can we please!" she jumped up and down.

Felicity laughed, "Sure." As she spoke the little girl took off running for the line.

"Lyanna!" Felicity yelled after her as she went after her daughter, who was now darting quickly around the people walking in the park, "Don't run off!" Her heart began to race as the amount of people made it hard to keep her eyes on the little girl. "Lyanna!" she called out. She stopped moving forward for a second trying to find the little girl in the crowed, "Lyanna!" Her eyes settled on the little girl who was sitting on the ground. She hurried over, "How many times young lady do I need to tell you that you don't just run off, especially here in the big City."

The little girl was rubbing her nose, "I hit a hard wall." She sniffed tears welling up in her eyes.

"Sorry, my fault." A man's voice said almost making Felicity jump she hadn't realized there was someone standing in front of her daughter.

"No its-" She stopped as she looked up at the man. Not just any man. Oliver.

"Felicity?" he asked frowning.

"Oliver." She felt like all the air had just left her lungs. "What are you doing here?"

"I live here."

"In the park?" She asked knowing the words sounded stupid leaving her mouth, "I mean no you don't live here, you're talking about the City right?"

"Yeah."

"Mama." The little girl sniffed, "my face hurts."

"Well maybe you should have taken off running then huh?" she asked as the little girl glared at her.

"You have a daughter?" he asked.

"Um- Yeah." She said looking down at the girl.

"She's beautiful." Oliver smiled, "She looks just like you."

"She is beautiful." Felicity said with a smile, "But I don't think she gets that from me." She quickly looked away, "I promised her she could take a picture with Santa and the animals."

"My treat." Oliver said with a smile.

"No, you don't have to." She said, "I'm sure you're busy."

"Not at all." He grinned, "We can catch up."

"Actually we're meeting someone, some other time though." She lied as she took her daughter's hand and quickly led her away from the park.

"But Mama Santa!" The little girl pouted.

"Tomorrow baby, we will go tomorrow." She said quickly as she flagged down a cab, which quickly pulled over for her. She opened the door and let the little girl climb in before she turned her head and glanced back into the park. Oliver was still standing where she had left him; her eyes met his for a brief moment before she quickly ducked inside the cab.

* * *

_**Three Years Ago**_

"Thanks again Oliver." Felicity said as she stumbled forward. The only thing that kept her upright was the fact she was holding onto Oliver's arm.

"No problem." He said carefully so he didn't slur his words.

"I drank way to much." She laughed as they walked around the garden outside his house.

"Yeah, me too." He smirked.

"Look." Felicity squealed excitedly as her eyes fell onto the fountain in the middle of the garden, "Oh Oliver it's beautiful."

Oliver followed behind her watched the way she seemed to skip. She was moving around surprisingly well for how much she had drank. "My father had that built for my mother when they first got married."

"That's so romantic." Felicity said as she reached the edge she took her shoes off.

"What are you doing?" he asked as she stepped inside the water.

"Dancing." She smirked as Oliver raised his eye brow he had never seen her so outgoing before.

"You're going to catch a cold." He smirked, he thought about getting her out, but he seemed frozen his eyes on her as she danced to music he couldn't hear.

"Dance with me." She said smirking as she reached out her hands to him.

Oliver knew he shouldn't, they were both drunk and he knew where this was going. She was leaving tomorrow and who knew when she would be back, he tried to reason with himself that he wasn't going to do anything with her, but with every second he stood watching her the shots of tequila the two had just taken seemed to be hitting him. He shrugged off all the reasons why he shouldn't join her and stepped into the fountain with his shoes still on as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Now what?" he asked softly as he leaned in to kiss her, but before he knew what was happening Felicity pulled back.

"Now you catch me." She quickly got out of the fountain she held her shoes in her hand before she hurried off into the dark garden.  
Oliver stood frozen for a moment a smirk growing on his face. "You really want to play this game with me?" he called after her as he got out of the fountain. She had no chance against him.

Diggle watched from the porch thinking he should stop them, they were young and drank too much, but he had seen this coming. The way the two always interacted there was always an unspoken attraction between them. It wasn't his place to get in between them they were adults they could make their own decisions. He watched as Felicity thought she was being stealthy as she snuck around one of the rock walls. He heard her scream as Oliver jumped out at her, which turned to her and Oliver laughing. He went into the house and got ready to leave when he saw them start kissing knowing it was wrong to watch them any longer.

Oliver pushed Felicity up against the wall his eyes locked on hers his head only inches from her's. Both their breathing was heavy. He leaned forward and planted a hungry kiss on her lips. He wasn't sure how she would react, but he was happy when her hands reached around him and wrapped around his neck. He moved his hands down her thighs and cupped her butt in his hands as he picked her up she wrapped her legs around his waist. He turned and walked slowly through the house not needed to look where he was going he had lived in this house his whole life. It wasn't hard finding his room; it wasn't hard finding his bed. He carefully laid Felicity down on the bed. He pulled his shit off over his head as knelt over top of her hardly wanting to break the kiss. He stopped for a moment and looked at her his eyes meeting her's.

"Are you sure Felicity?" he asked

"I've wanted this since you first walked into the IT department." She grinned as he pulled he back down on top of her.

* * *

Oliver watched as Felicity hurried away almost acting spooked. He hadn't seen her since the morning she left the City, that morning she had apologized to him about getting drunk and that it was a mistake. He had gone along with her letting her say it was a mistake, even though he had wanted more from her he would have been happy if that night had started a line of nights they would have spent together. That morning when he had woken up he had thought he could get used to seeing her laying next to him. But she hadn't seen it that way, to her it was a drunken mistake, she hadn't felt the way he had.

That didn't explain why she had run away from him so quickly, they had spent one night together three years ago. Did that make her feel awkward around him? She hadn't returned any of his texted or calls a few months after she left. She had started out always replying to him, saying how much she missed the City and all the work they did together, always acting like the night they had together never happened, but then one day it just stopped all of it. At first she used excuses saying she was busy, but then she stopped talking to him fully and never tried to call him back. His mind flashed to the little girl that Felicity had with her. How old was that little girl? Since when did she have a daughter? Then as if someone smacked him over the head his eyes grew big, that little girl looked about three. Three years ago she had spent the night with him and a few months later she acted distant. Could that little girl be his? If so why hadn't she told him? And why was she here now?

* * *

**AN- so what do you guys think? Worth continuing? **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN- Well the story is getting some interest so I guess that means I'm continuing.**

* * *

It was harder being a single mother here in the City and holding down a job. She was in charge of the IT department a very demanding job, but so was being a mother. Back in her hometown she had family that would watch Lyanna during the day, but here she didn't have any family. She had gotten used to having people around it was hard adjusting to her life without them again. It had taken her a long time when she used to live in the city to meet people she could spend time with outside of work. Oliver and Diggle had been her only true friends. She glanced at her watch and sighed she wasn't going to make it home tonight to tuck Lyanna into bed her tonight that made the third night this week. She could feel the tears welling in her eyes, she felt like a failure of a mother.

"Hey." Oliver's voice tore her eyes away from her computer as she pushed back the tears.

"What can I help you with Mr. Queen."

"Felicity." He sighed, "Mr. Queen's my father."

"Right." She said glancing down at her hands then back up at him noticing the frown on his face.

"Are you alright?" he asked knowing she wasn't, she wasn't her usual rambling self. Perhaps she wasn't that girl anymore.

"I'm fine, just so much work to do, I was hoping to-" she stopped herself she didn't want to bring up Lyanna around Oliver the less questions Oliver had about the little girl the better.

"Then me asking a favor would be putting to much on your plate?" he lifted his eyebrows with a hopeful glance at her.

"It depends on the favor." She said as she continued typing on her computer.

"Can you tell me what's in-" he started to ask but she interrupted by holding up her hand.

"Is that why you hired me back?" she asked

"I didn't hire you Walter did." Oliver told her.

"Oliver I'm here to work in the I.T. department that's my job, I'm not." She paused, "I can't do anymore then that." Looking down again she slowly looked up meeting his gaze.

"Wasn't that your plan to come back?" Oliver asked frowning

"No, well maybe when I first left, but I made a life back home." She told him. "I didn't want to come back."

Oliver felt almost like she had just punched him knocking all the air from his lungs.

"Why?" he asked, "I thought you me and Dig" he paused, "The last Christmas you two spent with Thea and I you said we were like your family."

"Then I went home, I had a fling with someone I used to know got pregnant and life just went on." She sighed, "It was nice to be around my family again."

"Then why did you come back here?" he almost snapped at her, "If your life was so perfect."

"It was far from perfect Oliver it's hard being a single mother especially on the pay check I had back home and when my work place closed down and Walter offered me the pay raise I couldn't say no." she shook her head, "But I knew if I came back I couldn't be involved in your life again or your second life I'm all that little girl has."

"Her father isn't in the picture?" Oliver asked.

Felicity glanced at her hands then back at Oliver, "No." she said softly, "Not anymore." She thought of her ex-boyfriend it was possible he was Lyanna's father, but Felicity doubted it the little girl reminded her so much of Oliver.

"I'm sorry." He told her.

"Why be sorry it's not your fault." She didn't want to look him in the eye. She took a deep breath "Please Oliver let me get back to my work so I can go home to my little girl."

Oliver gave her a sad smile, "Yeah, of course." He turned to leave and paused in the doorway, "It was good seeing you again Felicity."

"Yeah." She said as her smile flashed across her face. She couldn't ignore the fact she had missed Oliver, but she feared what his life would bring to her little girl his choices would just get Lyanna hurt in the end.

* * *

"You have to be kidding me." Felicity said to the fire fighter as she stood in front of the building still in her nightgown while holding Lyanna who had already fallen back to sleep in her mother's arms.

"I'm sorry Ms" He told her, "There was damage to floors five through seven and until the repairs are done no one is allowed in."

"Tomorrow's Christmas eve!" she told him, "You are telling me I can't go back to my apartment at all not to get her gifts or clothing? Where are we supposed to go?"

"Do you have family you could stay with?" the man asked.

"Not around here." She mumbled.

"Felicity!" a voice called to her causing her to look away from the firefighter. Walter was hurrying over to her.

"Walter." She said with a smile.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I don't know I heard the alarms and woke up to smoke I grabbed Lyanna and hurried out here, apparently a fire started someone where and we can't get back inside." She shook her head.

"Shhh." Walter smiled she was still the same, freaking out over the simplest things that could easily be solved, "Slow down Felicity. Don't worry you can stay with us until you can get back inside."

"I wouldn't want to burden you." She said softly.

"It's no burden I offered I would take offence if you refused a hotel is no place for a family on Christmas." He told her, "Plus I bet Lyanna would enjoy the Christmas party tomorrow. She could wear a pretty dress."

"Pretty dress?" the little girl's head snapped up off her mother's shoulder, "I want pretty dress."

Felicity let out a soft laugh, "alright."

"So it's settled, let's go." he said as he led the small family away. Walter watched the young mother carrying the child. He had worked very hard to get them back to the City they were the only chance Oliver had. Walter had noticed how Oliver drank to much now, he seemed darker lower then he had been. When Walter had seen a picture of Felicity and her daughter he had known that very instant that the little girl was Oliver's. He only wondered why Felicity hadn't told him, hadn't her and Oliver been good friends? He followed them to the car knowing nothing of the past mattered anymore. All that mattered was she was here, she was back in Starling City and now she was going to spend Christmas with them, like a family.

* * *

"Mama look how pretty I am!" the little girl came running into her bedroom with Thea hurrying after her.

"T did my hair!" the little girl giggled as her blonde curls bounced every time she jumped.

"You look beautiful." Felicity smiled.

"Sorry tried to keep her busy so you could get ready." Thea smiled

"It's fine." She replied, "I've got it from here if you want to get ready."

"Alright I'll see you in a little bit." Thea told Felicity. "You too princess."

"Bye" the little girl said as she turned to her mom still jumping up and down, "Pretty dress now pretty dress!"

"Hold your horses little Miss." she laughed as she picked up the little girl's dress and carefully not to mess up her hair as she helped Lyanna into the dress. "There now you look like a princess."

"Yay!" She yelled as she took off again. Felicity shook her head good thing she had already finished getting ready. She hurried after the little girl, but before she could make the turn out of the room she heard Lyanna's little

"Ow." As she hit into something

"Lyanna." Felicity called as she caught up to the little girl, "What happened."

"I hit the wall again." She said rubbing her nose.

"You got to stop fallen for me so hard." Oliver grinned as he helped the little girl up.

Lyanna glared at him, "You hurt."

"Sorry Oliver." Felicity said as she took Lyanna's hand, "Sometimes I just can't keep up with the energy she has."

"It's fine this place as seen much worse, Thea was called Speedy for a reason." He grinned. "You ready for the party?"

Lyanna nodded her head, "Is there cake?"

"Yeah all kinds of cake and cookies and Cand-" he stopped as he noticed Felicity's raised eyebrows.

"You want to try and keep up with her after she has had all that?"

"Hey," he walked over to Felicity and placed his hands on the side of her shoulders, "You enjoy tonight see that woman that's Raisa."

"Yeah so?" she asked.

"She's agreed to keep an eye of Lyanna tonight so you can relax and have a good time."

"I don't know about-"

"Don't worry." He interrupted, "She kept me in line when I was little and Thea Lyanna will be no problem."

"Oliver I-"

"Shh no excuses you need to have a good time too, you look beautiful in that dress would never even guess you had a kid." He smirked, "so go have a good time mingle get to know people."

"Ollie." Laurel's voice called as she walked up the stairs. "What are you doing up here?" her eyes fell on Felicity.

"Just helping finishing up." He kissed Laurel and then turned back to Felicity, "Go don't worry she'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Ms. Smoak your little girl is safe with me." Raisa said with a smile, "Lyanna lets go and find the other kids and you can show them your pretty dress."

"Ok." The little girl said excitedly, "Bye mama."

Felicity didn't want to let her daughter go off running around the mansion without her, but she trusted Oliver if he said the woman was good to watch after Lyanna then she had to trust his word.

* * *

It was strange how much of a good time she was having. Time to time she looked around for Lyanna and smiled when she saw the little girl playing with the other children. This was nice for her in the past she didn't get to play with a lot of children she was the first in her family to have a child so there weren't any cousins she could play with. Felicity wasn't exactly a social butterfly so finding friends that also had children didn't happen. It was mostly just the two of them it was nice for the change of pace to see Lyanna smiling and running around brought a smile to her face.

"So Ms. Smoak how are you enjoying the party?" Walter asked a smile on his face.

"It's great." She told him, "Thank you so much for letting us stay here." Her eyes turned to look at Lyanna as the little girl laughed. "I think Lyanna is enjoying herself too."

"I believe she is." He replied, "She's taken right to living in the mansion."

"Sorry about the early mornings." Felicity told him, "And the broken vase and all the other crazy things she does."

"Raisa said the happiest times in this mansion were the times children's laughs echoed the halls." Walter told her, "Everyone here enjoys her no need to apologize."

Felicity smiled again, "You all have really been great."

"It's just nice to see everyone smiling again." He told her softly, "You see since Moira was sentenced to life no one has been the same. Thea spends more time in the Glades with Roy then here in the mansion and Oliver." Walter sighed, "Is Oliver."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I know you two are friends." Walter told her shaking his head, "But you know how he is his drinking and partying is just a lot for one person he gave up being the CEO so he didn't have any responsibilities."

"I was wondering why you were back to that position." Her eyes locked on Oliver who was now dancing with Lyanna while the little girl stood on his feet. Her heart felt like it stopped for a moment. The man and child just seemed so natural together Lyanna took really well to him and surprisingly Oliver did really well with her.

"Yes well when my family needed me I came back and when I did Oliver took off for a while I stayed here and made sure things got done and when I went to leave again Thea begged me to stay reminded me what family was so here I am." Someone called Walters name he nodded to them and smiled at Felicity, "I hope you enjoy yourself tonight."

Once he walked away Felicity turned her attention back to Oliver and the little girl dancing. It broke her heart seeing them together because neither could ever know that they were related. She had to keep Lyanna safe and the only way to do that was to make sure no one could trace her to Oliver, make sure no one would think the child could be leverage on him.

She saw Lyanna's attention be drawn away from the dance as the song ended she skipped off. Oliver looked up his eyes met Felicity's she felt her heart race pick up, she wanted to look away, but she couldn't.

He didn't break his eye contact as he walked over to her a smile on his face "Want to dance?" he asked holding out his hand.

"I thought-" but Oliver didn't wait for her to answer before he took her hand and led her onto the dance floor. Of course the song had to be slow, Oliver pulled her close to his chest, she could tell he still worked out. Her face blushed slightly.

"What's wrong?" He asked grinning at her.

"Nothing its just I work for you this-" she wanted to try and stay as professional as they could she didn't want to get close to him again. She knew staying in his house wasn't exactly the perfect idea for her plan, but she had no other choice.

"We are friends." He told her, "At least I thought we were." His voice sounded hurt which caused Felicity to look up.

"We were." She said, "It's just been a long time."

"To long, I've missed you." He said softly, "And all those late nights."

"Oliver." She said looking away.

"Why are you acting so strange?" He asked, "Why did you not return my calls?"

"I just got busy Oliver, I got pregnant and had to move on with my life."

"You didn't have to forget us. Did you think just because you had a kid that we wouldn't still be friends?" he asked.

"It's not that." She paused, "Oliver everything you do, everything Dig helps you with." She shook her head, "I can't be part of that she can't be part of that we talked about this."

Oliver moved his hand to her lower back pulled her closer, "You don't have to be part of that side of my life."

"Then why would you still want me in it?"

"You're more then just the computer girl Felicity." Oliver told her, "You were are friend you don't want to be part of The Arrow anymore and that's fine, but I still want you to be part of my life as Oliver."

Before she could answer Laurel walked over and placed her hand on Oliver's shoulder. She could tell just by how Oliver's posture changed he wasn't happy for the interruption.

"Sorry Felicity." He sighed as he let go of her and followed Laurel out of the room.

She wondered how that had started back up again; when she had left she thought Oliver said he was done trying to make things work with Laurel. He had said it felt to forced their relationship something always felt off. He never could talk to her about the island or about who he really was. She could never know the real him and he had said it would never work between them because of that. Did that mean Laurel knew who Oliver really was now? She almost felt jealous thinking about Laurel knowing who Oliver really was. Did that mean Laurel sat in her chair? That she stayed out late with Oliver and Dig helping them?

"Mama." Lyanna's voice broke through her thoughts.

"Hey baby." She said smiling as she picked the little girl up, "Are you enjoying yourself tonight?"

"Yup." She told her mother then her eyes grew wide, "I have to use the potty." Lyanna said suddenly, "Right now mama right now!"

"Alright." Felicity turned quickly knowing she only had a quick window to get the girl to the bathroom.

Lucky there was no line and Lyanna could go right in, insisting she didn't need her mother's help. Felicity waited outside the bathroom waiting when she heard Oliver's voice.

"Come on Laurel I think you're over reacting." She heard a door slam.

"Am I Oliver?" she asked.

"I dance with everyone." His voice sounded angry. Quickly Felicity knocked on the door trying to get Lyanna to hurry up she didn't want to listen to the argument.

"I'm not done!" Lyanna yelled.

"Felicity and I are just friends!" He told her, "If you can even call us that."

"Have you ever slept with her?" Laurel asked.

"No." he paused, "Yeah."

"I don't want you hanging out with her anymore, Oliver how am I supposed to trust you?" she asked.

"Come on Laurel I have been nothing but faithful to you, we slept together when you and I weren't together it didn't mean anything we were drunk she was leaving I don't even remember it." He lied.

"How would you feel if I was always with someone I slept with?" she asked.

"I would trust you." He told her.

"Trust me or not care Ollie?" tears filled her eyes, "You don't are anymore you don't touch me the way you used to, you don't look at me the way you used to. There's an emptiness in you Ollie."

"Don't start this again Laurel, you had to much to drink." He sighed, "Why don't you just go to bed."

"I'm your wife Oliver we go to bed together."

Felicity's mouth almost dropped open she had no idea the two had gotten married, how had she not known?

"I'm still enjoying the party." Oliver growled.

"You just want to jump in bed with one of the woman that's not me."

"That's not true, I have been nothing but loyal to you since we've been together, the last time I cheated on anyone was." He stopped himself he didn't want to bring up the past, he didn't want to bring up her sister. "Just go to bed Laurel you are going to make a scene."

"Since when do you care what I do anymore Ollie?" she asked.

"I care every day Laurel, but every time I try and care you flip out, like the other day? Remember? The Pills?" he shook his head, "How many have you had of those today?"

"Shut up." She snapped.

"Go to bed." He growled at her.

"All done Mama." Lyanna said as she came out of the bathroom, but before Felicity could grab her the little girl hurried away.

"Don't you go back to the party." Oliver growled again as Laurel turned on her heel to leave.

"I do what I want Oliver."

"Dam it Laurel." Oliver said slamming his hand against the wall causing Laurel to jump. Lyanna who was about to walk by Oliver fell to the ground scared as she let out a whimper.

"Lyanna!" Felicity called as she hurried around the corner she saw the little girl on the floor tears in her eyes.

"Lyanna." Oliver said quickly as he knelt down.

"What happened?" Felicity asked.

"She fell when I-" he sighed, "When I punched the wall I think I scared her."

Lyanna jumped into Felicity's arms crying, "Yeah that kind of stuff scares her."

"I'm sorry little wolf." Oliver said as Lyanna sniffed into her mother's shoulder.

"Mama is he like Alex?" she whimpered.

"No baby." Felicity said, "He's not like Alex. He's a good guy he would never hurt you I promise."

"What about you?" Lyanna asked.

"No baby." She said softly as she looked at Lyanna a soft smile on her face, "Oliver would never hurt me."

"And of course you care more about them then you do me." Laurel shook her head. Oliver sighed again and stood up.

"Come on." He said softly to Laurel, "Let's go to bed." As Laurel took his hand he looked at Felicity an apologetic look in his eyes, "Is she going to be ok?"

"She'll be fine, she's just tired." She told him as she picked the little girl up I should probably put her to bed."

"I'll see you in the morning." Felicity said as she turned and walked in the direction of Lyanna's room.

* * *

It didn't take long for Lyanna to fall asleep while she resisted at first she quickly gave in. The party had taken it's toll on the little girl. She carefully snuck out of the room as she closed the door softly to not wake her up. As she walked back down the stairs she saw the party was just about wrapped up as the last few people said their good byes. Felicity was surprised to see Oliver back down stairs. His eyes fell on her as she walked down the stairs. He nodded goodbye to one of the guest, then he walked to Felicity, "Join me for some coffee?" he asked

"I shouldn't really drink that." She said with a smile, "You know how I am."

Oliver smiled, "Just one won't hurt."

"I suppose." She followed him to the kitchen. She sat down at the table as Oliver brought her over a cup.

"So." He said, "Whose Alex?"

"No one." Felicity said as she looked down at her coffee.

"Then why was she so scared, that was far more then just being startled."

"He's her father." Felicity lied.

"She calls him Alex?"

"He didn't want her to call him daddy so we always just told her his name was Alex." Felicity told him. "What about Laurel you two are married?" she asked changing the subject.

Oliver frowned, "Why is she afraid of him?"

"Why are you ignoring my question?" she asked.

"Yes we are married." He told her, "Not much of a story there."

"You finally got her, isn't that what you always wanted?" she asked.

"Yeah." He mumbled as he looked at her softly, "Maybe." He then looked more serious, "Why is she afraid of him?"

"Oliver that doesn't really concern you does it?" she snapped.

"It does Felicity you're my family." He told her, "At least you were once."

"Not anymore, it's been to long." She tried to fight back tears it was harder to stay away from Oliver then she thought it would be. She missed their friendship; she missed how they all used to be.

"Felicity." He took her hand in his, "Why is she so afraid of him?"

"Because he wasn't a good guy." She looked down.

"Did he hurt her?" Oliver asked.

"No." she shook her head, "I would never have allowed that."

"Then why-" he stopped him self as he looked at her hoping what crossed his mind wasn't true.

"He used to yell a lot on brake things push things off tables, hit things." She stopped her self as she bit her lip.

"You?" he asked feeling the anger rising within him.

"It doesn't matter he's out of our life now." Felicity told him, "In the past and that's where he's going to stay." She placed her empty cup down, "I should get to bed." She began to walk away, but Oliver caught her hand he was about to say something more, but she cut him off, "You should make sure Laurel is ok." She pulled her hand away from him and walked out of the room.

Lying down in her bed she took a deep breath as her head hit the pillow trying to tell herself that she didn't have feelings for Oliver Queen. In the past she had always been attracted to him, but she knew that night she had left changed everything she felt. She thought in the past three years her feelings had died down, but every time she saw him, every time he talked to her she realized more and more her feelings hadn't died for him. She closed her eyes trying to fight it, she could never be with Oliver he was married for one thing and for Lyanna. The thought of Alex flashed into her mind she shuttered at his image. Her eyes drifted closed as she forced herself to fall asleep trying to forget Alex, and trying to forget her feelings for Oliver.

* * *

**AN- Mostly a filler chapter, but leave another review and let me know what you guys think, with every review comes more inspiration. **


End file.
